


Lingerie

by Succulentwritings_official



Series: Victor van dort is a subby boi, sorry i dont make the rules [1]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Other, handjobs, sub victor van dort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: You always make him feel beautiful
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Reader
Series: Victor van dort is a subby boi, sorry i dont make the rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772854
Kudos: 24





	Lingerie

It was soft and cool and felt like absolute heaven. Ut had frills and bows and tied into a little comfy corset around the middle. Legs bound in lace and sheer. Baby blues and soft cream silk against softer skin.  
" I look ridiculous… " 

He looked beautiful. You tightened the ribbon on the small of his back, running your hand down his spine " nonsense~ you look lovely, my dear " you say softly and kiss the back of his neck. You wore something similar, almost more masculine then his, leather and dark ribbon bound over you. He looked behind himself at your face in the mirror  
" I think it looks more natural on you, my love… " he said softly and looked back to himself, rubbing his legs together as you got down on your knees to clasp them to his garter belt, rubbing his hips a little 

" Ah, but we are not as natural as the normal couple, now are we, my sweet~? " You breathe and press a kiss to the head of his half hard cock, loving the way he shuttered as your mouth pressed against him. He let out a soft breath of air, running his fingers through your hair to rub his fingers over your scalp. You give a purr of appreciation and stand, rubbing up against him

" what do you want tonight, lovely? " 

He inhaled softly and pressed up against you " I...I don't want to get our nice undergarments all dirty...i just want you to touch me " He said with a flush, his shoulders turning pink at the request. You gave him a grin and placed a warm kiss against his skinny throat  
" Go lay down then, puppy~ " you purr and take him in your hand to stroke him teasingly then push him back. He goes to lay down on the couch behind him and spread his legs. You come closer and sit on his lap, taking him in your hand and stroking him slowly. You take pride in the way he arches into your touch, that soft bottom lip captured in his teeth, a shuttering sigh leaving him as your thumb pressed down against the head of his cock  
" D-Darling...Please… " He breathed and looked up at you through his lashes, your hips rocking down against him 

" Hush now… " you say and lean over, tucking your finger under the silky brassire to flick your tongue over his nipple, his fingers tangling into your hair, tugging gently. Your tongue and hands worked over him, feeling every jump and pulse against your palms as he moved, the silk adding to that feather light touch and pleasure against him. The ribbon around his garter hung down to gently brush against his cock every so often making him arch his back in pleasure 

" P-Please! " He begged, grinding into your hand, his soft brown eyes rolling back as his legs shook, toes curling. His cock jumped and with a pleasured cry came into your hand, wrapping your fist around his head so cum didnt get on any of his lingerie. You lifted your hand and looked at it, pulling it towards your mouth to suck it off, his breath catching in his throat " Oh my love...Y-You make me seem like some common whore… " He said with an embarrassed grin, putting his hand over his eyes, still twitching and flushing. A soft chuckle left you as you wrapped your arms around his middle and pulled him up against you 

" Ah, darling, if you were, you'd be worth millions. And only I could afford you, sweetheart~ " you say and grin, running your hands over his cheeks. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around you, snuggling into your chest with a pleased sigh, knowing you made him feel absolutely beautiful


End file.
